1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating module capable of compensating current, and particularly, the invention relates to an illuminating module which can judge if the current in the silicon controlled rectifier of the light modulating circuit is insufficient and then further compensate current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dimmer is used for adjusting the illumination of the lamp according to the requirement of the user. However, for the case of the dimmer used in Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL), the flicker occurs when the current is less then a specific value. Besides of making the user to feel uncomfortable, the life of the CCFL would be reduced when the flicker occurs frequently.
Therefore, the invention is to provide an illuminating module capable of compensating current which can judge if the current in the silicon controlled rectifier of the light modulating circuit is insufficient and then further compensate current for the light modulating circuit, so that the flicker of the tube, caused by the abnormal bouncing of the silicon controlled rectifier generated by the insufficiency of current, could be avoided.